


The Rabbit Hole Gets Deeper, the Further You Dig

by J_L_Hynde



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crime Drama, Crime Drama AU, Drama, F/M, I'll add more tags as I think of them, Luciel & Sarah are like Robin & Batgirl, MC almost gets kidnapped, MC doesn't join the RFA, MC is a psychology major, Missing persons case, Mystery, V is super suspicious, What if Mystic Messenger was more realistic?, criminal pyschology, criminology 101, fake text message screen shots, haven't really mapped out too much, multimedia fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde
Summary: When Sarah Kwon had chose her major in psychology, she did it under the assumption that one day she’d be working to catch criminals. What she did not expect, however, was that a mysterious hacker would target her and lead her on a path of discovering a connection between a well-renowned charity organization and the disappearances of five girls. With the help of the RFA’s computer expert, Luciel Choi, she plans to find out just what the hell is going on. But digging further into truth leads her down a rabbit hole that she can’t escape.





	The Rabbit Hole Gets Deeper, the Further You Dig

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't have time to start another Multichapter fic. I have too many already, but this idea got into my watching murder documentaries on the discovery channel & it would just not leave. Full warning, this fic isn't going to be a priority. But depending on the response to this prologue I could put more effort into it than I am. So if you like what you read or you're interested in seeing another chapter soon, please leave a comment, kudos, subscribe, bookmark, share it, etc.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *James Veitch is a British comedian who's comedy acts focus on him replying to and messing around with scammers. He has a series on youtube called Schamalot. (They're pretty funny. My favorite is the toaster one. lol)  
> *1064500 Korean Won = 1000 US Dollars


End file.
